Enfermedad
by Hagastian
Summary: China había enfermado. Rusia, tras pasar por alto el mismo hecho y el aplastante orgullo de Yao que quería reducir la gravedad de su enfermedad; decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Para Nemï. Rusia/Fem!China.


**Título:** Enfermedad.

**Disclaimer**: Lo de siempre, la historia es mía. Los personajes no.

**Advertencias**: ¿Fluff? Nunca he sido buena catalogando esa cosa D: y delirante!Yao entrando en escena.

**Palabras: **3.208.

**Nota:** Mención a la crisis asiática de 1997.

**Dedicado**: A **Nemï**. *hug*, porque ella dio la idea. Así que gran parte de esto es su culpa. Y mira, no incluí eso que no te gusta 8D~. ¡Y pasé con creces las 1500 palabras! Me siento tan feliz por eso~.

* * *

Había olvidado la última vez que enfermó. La sensación temblorosa que reptaba por su interior y se apretaba en su pecho, ejerciendo una presión que le impedía respirar con tranquilidad le era aparte de molesta, extraña y quería ciertamente que se fuera, que al levantarse como lo hacía ahora al amanecer, sus piernas no tiritaran y su nariz estuviera limpia, libre de cualquier sustancia extraña que impedía el correcto ingreso de las frescas partículas de aire. Pero llevaba dos días en ese estado, entre un vaivén de la mejoría y del empeoramiento y no lograba mejorarse al completo como quería.

Y eso ya comenzaba a ser odioso y frustrante.

Yao miró desde la ventana de su cuarto el exterior que daba a un jardín, se detuvo mientras se desperezaba y se limpiaba la nariz a admirar el día de afuera. Había un sol precioso pero el calor no hacía más que atormentarla, le dolía el cálido ambiente y eso que ni siquiera había salido. No quería ni pensar lo que sufriría afuera, en las reuniones que tendría más tarde. Suspiró, llegando a la conclusión que quejarse no le haría nada bien y que simplemente contribuiría a aumentar su malestar. Además, que ponerse a enumerar sus dolencias no era algo que le llenara de orgullo; le hacía sentir que demostraba debilidad. Y de todas formas se había buscado enfermarse. Apretó los ojos con fuerza para alejar su pequeña autocompasión; el día comenzaba y sin duda tendría mucho que hacer y comenzar como lo estaba haciendo no era beneficioso.

Avanzó hasta el baño con la idea de tomar una ducha y refrescarse un poco. Despojó de su cuerpo la ropa de dormir y completamente desnuda se metió de lleno al chorro de agua que había abierto segundos antes y ahora corría tibio, chocando con el piso de losa.

Una exclamación agradable escapó de sus labios apenas su cuerpo fue tocado por el líquido que caía en finos torrentes. Cerró los ojos y se dejó estar varios minutos de pie sin hacer nada más que sentir el golpeteo del agua contra su piel y su mojado cabello suelto. De a poco se fue relajando, sumiéndose en una calma que necesitaba y mejoraba su estado actual. Se perdió durante un tiempo infinito allí, en la misma posición hasta que abriendo los ojos comenzó con pereza a asearse.

Cuando terminó (pasándose con creces del tiempo que acostumbraba a estar allí) y se vistió, se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Aunque la garganta le quemaba y respirar exigía más esfuerzo de lo normal, en comparación a media hora antes cuando amanecía, ahora estaba en excelentes condiciones.

Salió de su cuarto, dispuesta a comenzar con su día. Con su rutina.

* * *

Era ya poco más del mediodía y entre todo el movimiento que había tenido entre diferentes reuniones con sus jefes y las visitas fugaces que había hecho a algunos de sus hermanos que no se encontraban bien, Yao se había descompuesto lo suficiente como para tener fiebre y no poder respirar profundo sin morir en el intento.

Y aunque deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder descansar lo que quedaba de tarde, tenía que darse ánimos desde lo más hondo de su ser para seguir con el resto del día. ¡No podía fallar, después de todo! Mucho menos si contaban con su presencia en muchas partes y en decisiones importantes.

— ¿Queda algo más, aru? —preguntó a un ayudante que le acompañaba por una calle de Beijing. En su voz era bastante reconocible el agotamiento, pero todo quién le escuchaba pasaba ese detalle por alto.

—Una reunión con Rusia en la tarde.

Agradeció la información mientras movía la cabeza para despejarse; enfermarse sin duda le nublaba el pensamiento. Dejó escapar con lentitud aire de los pulmones y parpadeó pensando en lo que le quedaba. ¿Hasta la tarde? Quizás podría regresar a casa y descansar un momento. El transcurso hasta la reunión con su vecino de frontera se veía reparadoramente prometedor; especialmente por la fiebre; quizás si descansaba un rato podría bajar la maldita temperatura que le hacía tener los ojos empequeñecidos y las mejillas ardientes. Odiosamente ardientes.

Pero tener a Iván esperándole en la entrada de su casa, varias horas antes de lo previsto arruinó sus planes y difuminó la imagen mental que tenía de la cama y el fresco aire colándose por la ventana.

— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí, aru?

Le fue inevitable preguntar con algo de molestia, quizás por culpa del mismo cansancio y el que sin quererlo, el ruso le estropeara el panorama.

—Vine más temprano a verte —respondió mientras separaba su espalda de la pared en la que se había apoyado a esperar. Alzó las cejas, curioso por la actitud con la que se encontró; quizás esperaba otro tipo de recibimiento.

Yao se encogió de hombros antes de acercársele e invitarlo a pasar adentro. En el interior se masajeó las sienes, Iván no tenía la culpa después de todo y molestarse con él no era lo más justo. Además vino a verle mucho antes por cuenta propia, lo mínimo que podía hacer era agradecer el detalle y tratar a su invitado como éste merecía ser tratado. Lo invitó a sentarse y ahora le sonrió con algo de cansancio colándosele entre los labios semi partidos por falta de agua.

—Acomódate y te traigo algo, aru —dijo recordando que era la ama de casa, por ende, la anfitriona y debía ser cortés.

Sin decir nada, el ruso obedeció y Yao desapareció de su vista al menos por un cuarto de hora. La oriental estaba agotada, pero para dejar una buena impresión y además hacer pasar por alto su notorio mal estado, se esforzaba por hacer las cosas con relativa normalidad y con exagerada lentitud.

— ¿Tienes calor, Yao? —cuestionó Iván apenas algún le vio acercarse con una bandeja que seguramente tenía té y algún acompañamiento más—. Tienes la cara roja, quizás deberías desabrigarte un poco…

Yao hizo caso omiso a ello y dando grandes aspavientos logró ocultar un ligero acceso de tos que le destrozó la garganta. Murmuró, eso sí, que no era nada más que culpa por haber estado afuera desde la mañana y que entrar a casa le desestabilizó un poco, por eso la cara roja. No se percató que lo dijo con aire titubeante, ni tampoco de su aire malsano que era notorio para cualquier persona con una vista aceptable, por eso tampoco le dio importancia al ceño ligeramente contraído de Iván y de todos modos, si el ruso no le decía nada, ella tampoco tendría porque comentar algo respecto a su salud.

Así que la rutina entre ambos no se interrumpió durante dos horas, donde trataron ligeramente temas que verían en la reunión de más tarde.

Yao fue, de a poco, buscando maneras de evitar estar demasiado tiempo en la sala con Iván; su tos había aumentado y de forma constante iba a beber agua para mojarse los labios y refrescar la garganta. Sabía que la fiebre no le había bajado y quizás hasta aumentó un poco porque sentía que hervía y hasta podía asegurar que se tambaleaba entre el trayecto de la sala a la cocina. Pero intentaba no darle demasiada importancia, concentrándose más en tratar de parecer estar bien que en lo mal que se veía y lo obvio de su situación.

—Deberías sentarte un rato —opinó Iván apenas la china se asomó por la sala—. Creo recordar que la cocina no queda tan lejos, pero te ves tan mal que da la impresión que recorrieras medio mundo para llegar a ella.

—No sé quién pensó en hacerla tan lejos, aru —dijo mientras tomaba brevemente asiento. Pasó desapercibido para su persona que lo que decía no tenía sentido, especialmente si se tomaba en cuenta que la cocina estaba a cuatro puertas más allá. Sintió como su nariz se llenaba de mucosidad y buscó una excusa para salir—. Traeré un poco más de té, Iván.

El ruso se tiró hacía adelante, como queriendo impedir que Yao se levantara, pero se quedó en esa posición mientras la oriental tomaba la bandeja.

—Has ido a buscar té más veces estas horas que nunca. Que no se te olvide traer el té, como hace unos minutos —acotó, riendo un poco.

Yao se fue, pero está vez salir y pasar por la puerta sin chocar con la pared costó demasiado. Maldiciendo con ligereza y evitando mirar a Iván o escuchar el bufido de burla que le taladró los oídos, sacudió la cabeza y se fue.

Iván, a hurtadillas, no tardó en seguirle.

Había estado haciendo caso omiso a la condición de Yao gran parte de la velada, pero muchas cosas eran demasiado notorias como para simplemente dejarlas pasar y ver a la oriental chocar con una pared en su propia casa u olvidar cosas que tenía que traer ya era demasiado. Desde varios metros de distancia observó el tambaleante andar de su compañera y ahora escuchó la tos rasposa que le había tratado de ocultar. Con un gesto de preocupación que nadie pudo ver, avanzó y redujo el espacio que los separaba. Total si Yao estaba tan mal como se veía, dudaba mucho que fuera a escuchar el retumbar de sus botas contra el piso.

Así terminó por seguirle a la cocina y desde la puerta le vio como intentaba inútilmente alcanzar algo de un estante. Suspirando se introdujo en el cuarto y se colocó a sus espaldas, escuchando ahora sin cesar un ataque de tos repentino que tenía a Yao encogida un poco sobre sí misma y con una mano apoyada firmemente en un mueble bajo.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar respecto a esa situación, sabía que el mismo orgullo de Yao era lo que le había impedido hablarle de lo mal que estaba y que por eso actuó con relativa normalidad durante tanto rato. Pero sabía, también, que Yao no era exactamente alguien enfermiza y quizás eso le pilló de mala forma. Mezclando ambas cosa decidió que necesitaba ayuda y un poco de cuidado, así que sin previo aviso (y es que aún Yao no se había percatado de su presencia, demasiado concentrado en toser y en maldecir su garganta) se inclinó encima de ella y le susurró en el oído que iba a llevarle a descansar. La oriental tardó en reaccionar y sólo atinó a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y murmurar cosas sin sentido cuando sintió la mano fría de Iván sobre su frente.

—Ardes —fue lo único que el ruso mencionó antes de volver a colocarse el guante que se había quitado para tocarle—. Te llevaré a la cama. Ahora.

Aún casi pegado al cuerpo de Yao buscó la manera de tomarle sin que ésta opusiera mucha resistencia. Alivio fue de todos modos, ver que apenas logró cargarla ella pareció de forma instintiva buscar refugio en su pecho. Anonadado por eso (y es que jamás de los jamases esperó aquella reacción) se quedó inmóvil varios minutos, escuchando la irregular respiración de Yao que se mezclaba con un ruido molesto que parecía nacer en su garganta; quizás era algún tipo de flema y por eso no podía respirar bien.

—Estoy bien, aru —dijo Yao en un momento—. Aunque tengo demasiado calor —reconoció buscando despejarse por sus propios medios, tratando de colar una mano por el cuello de su ropa y darse así algo de aire. Abrió un ojo y centró su borrosa mirada en Iván—. Bájame, esto es ridículo.

—Ridículo es tu condición y que no hagas nada al respecto —argumentó el ruso sin ocultar el regaño que se pegaba a sus palabras—. Vamos.

Y sin decir nada más e ignorando los lastimeros quejidos de Yao, salió de la cocina y se encaminó a su cuarto. Allí le acostó y se quedó un rato escuchándola toser con desesperación. Volvió a tocarle la frente y las mejillas, sintiendo que seguía tanto o más caliente que antes.

Torció la boca en un gesto de inconformidad, sabía que obligar a Yao a descansar estaba bien, pero era consciente de que necesitaba algo más de cuidado. Aunque pensara en eso, se quedaba mirándola, viendo como se acurrucaba cuando tosía y se relamía los labios resecos mientras murmuraba incoherencias que no era capaz de captar.

Al rato, decidió que lo mejor sería buscarle algo de ropa más fresca.

—Creo recordar que guardaba la ropa de verano aquí —dijo para sí, hurgando a completa libertad las pertenencias de Yao. Sus manos se movían con agilidad entre los coloridos géneros que tenían diferentes y hermosos estampados—. Quizás este le sirva.

Se decidió por algo holgado y volvió a llegar a la cama donde Yao parecía vagar entre el sueño y la conciencia.

No sabía si le escucharía, pero le dijo de todas formas que iba a desvestirle para ayudar a que su cuerpo se despejase de las prendas que seguramente estarían infectadas de bacterias. Como no recibió respuesta alguna se subió a la cama y tomó a Yao por los hombros antes de quitarle la sábana que le cubría.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con aire perdido, sin mirarle mientras era arrastrada y obligada a sentarse en la cama. Las manos de Iván le sujetaban con fuerza de los hombros y su voz que le llegaba lejana parecía pedirle que se desvistiera—. No digas tonterías, aru. Ni que estuviéramos casados y fuéramos a hacer el amor.

Iván hizo caso omiso, repitiendo que el delirio comenzaba a hacer mella en la nación más vieja. Volvió a pedirle, de la forma más amable que podía, que se quitara la parte superior de su ropa para ponerle otra más fresca.

— ¡Estoy bien! No es nada más que un resfrío. Apuesto a que lo haces sólo porque quieres verme desnuda.

—No es eso, sólo quiero que te cambies de ropa.

Siguieron así unos minutos, Iván comenzando a cansarse de disparates cada vez más grandes que escapaban de los labios de Yao.

—Iván, si quieres acostarte para hacerme compañía no me enojo, aru —dijo después del cuarto intento para que se sacara la ropa, aunque tenía algunos botones desabrochados y parte de su piel perlada por sudor estaba a la vista—. Me gustas y me haces la compañía que necesito.

Iván le miró mientras la china seguía hablando sobre lo bien que le agradaba su compañía. Sin evitarlo y con una sonrisa de niño escuchó aquello.

—Estar contigo no está mal, aru —terminó de decir antes de toser y agarrarse de forma inconsciente el pecho.

El ruso decidió que todo eso él quería escucharlo pero con Yao en un buen estado de salud y aunque no dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras, por mucha fiebre que ella tuviera, tenía que preocuparse en que la tenía ya a medio desvestir.

—También me gusta estar contigo —dijo mientras aprovechando el ataque de tos le hizo subir los brazos y logró al fin quitarle la parte superior de la ropa. Sin importar que estuviera desnuda apoyó una mano en su espalda, golpeando con suavidad—. Pero te quiero en perfecto estado de salud, no así.

Yao bufó, las mejillas más rojas que nunca.

—Tsk. Hace lo que quieras conmigo, aru.

Y el ruso no necesito más palabras para poder al fin terminar de cambiarle ropa.

Cuando logró aquello, obligó a que se recostara y tapara un poco, sugiriendo varias veces que debería dormir.

—Me quedó aquí si eso te complace —añadió sentado todavía en el borde de la cama, masajeando con cuidado su cabello, sintiendo aún con los guantes puestos la suavidad de ellos.

—Me alegra que no me dejes sola, aru —murmuró ella con un amago de sonrisa.

Se acomodó y permitió a Iván meterse en la cama para que le acompañara. Éste se quedó allí un rato, haciéndole mimos en el pelo o en la cara, diciéndole que debería dormir un rato y que cuando despertase estaría allí, para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

—No quería que me vieras así, realmente —reconoció Yao a medio dormirse. Tenía los ojos cerrados y aunque aún respiraba con dificultad, se le notaba más calmada—. No me gusta que me cuiden. Ni que fuera alguien débil.

Iván se rió.

—Pero por esta vez puedes permitírtelo, además somos compañeros. Podemos cuidarnos mutuamente —respiró, aún acariciándole el pelo—. Y no me molesta cuidarte.

—Supongo que tampoco me molesta que tú me cuides.

Se sumieron en el silencio y al poco rato Iván logró al fin que Yao se durmiera. En la misma posición, semi acostado a su lado, se quedó dispuesto a cuidarle hasta que despertara horas después.

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes, Yao?

La pregunta de Iván le pilló de improviso, fue lo primero que escuchó al despertar y buscar de forma inconsciente el calor del cuerpo ruso que creía recordar, le acompañó desde hace horas. Desde la comodidad de su cama sintió la mirada violeta traspasarle con verdadera curiosidad. Se tomó un tiempo para responderle.

Suspiró, sintiéndose más despejada que antes, aún con algo de calor, pero mucho menos que el de la mañana.

Le explicó que la crisis asiática le pilló de sorpresa, aunque no le afectó tanto, pero que no haber caído desde hace tiempo le jugó una mala pasada. Se debilitó, reconoció sin mirar los ojos de Iván, más de lo que esperaba. Tosió antes de excusarse en qué se preocupó más por cuidar de sus hermanos que habían caído de forma abrupta, atacados por una pulmonía que los tenía postrados desde hace tiempo.

—Tailandia, Corea y Hong-Kong están peor que yo, aru —terminó de decir sin mirar aún a Iván como correspondía—. Me descuidé a mi misma por verlos a ellos, necesitaban de mi cuidado. Y yo podía soportar —admitió, centrando por fin su castaña mirada en la violeta del ruso.

El reproche que allí había parecía quemar sus ojos, acentuando los tonos violetas con violenta fuerza. Si fuera otra persona, se sentiría amedrentada, pero Yao conocía de sobra a Iván y podía ver en ese reproche un gesto de preocupación; además también sabía que aunque le dijera algo ya no serviría, porque ya fue irresponsable con su propia persona y pagó las consecuencias de ello enfermándose.

Esperó, de todas maneras, algún regaño.

—No entiendo cómo te pasas a llevar a ti por el resto —dijo Iván con lentitud mientras su estatura disminuía al sentarse de a poco en la orilla de la cama de la otra nación. Yao abrió la boca pare replicar, pero una mano enguantada del ruso en el aire cortó cualquier palabra—. No cambiarás nunca, Yao —bufó, camuflando una risa cansina—. Pero ahora tendrás que quedarte en cama.

La seguridad con que las últimas palabras escaparon de los labios rusos hizo a la oriental elevar las cejas de forma absurdamente exagerada.

—No eres nadie para darme órdenes Iván, y tampoco puedes impedir que me levante a cumplir con mis deberes, aru.

—Puedo hacerlo si me quedó cuidándote aquí, hasta que te mejores.

Iván esbozó una sonrisa tiesa que no daba lugar a réplica alguna.

Yao intentó contradecirle pero le fue imposible.

* * *

F!Yao~. ¿Sorpresa, da?

Reconozco que me gusta Yao de mujer y que eso definitivamente es culpa de cierta personita que también se le ocurrió este fic.


End file.
